japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Yūji Ueda
Yūji Ueda (うえだ ゆうじ (上田 祐司); born June 15, 1967 in Kitakyushu, Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Akito Tenkawa in Martian Successor Nadesico, Horohoro in Shaman King, Johannes Krauser II in Detroit Metal City, Keitarō Urashima in Love Hina, Sagara Sanosuke in Rurouni Kenshin and Takeshi in Pocket Monsters. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Aria: The Origination (2008) - Udo Ayanokoji the 51st *Chobits (2002) - Hiroyasu Ueda *D.Gray-man (2007) - Selim (ep43) *Durarara!! (2010) - Takashi Nasujima *Fruits Basket (2001) - Takei Makoto *Fullmetal Alchemist (2009-2010) - Bido, Jean Havoc *Inuyasha: The Final Act (2010) - Hōjō-kun *Kill la Kill (2013-2014) - Shirō Iori *Love Hina (2000-2001) - Keitarō Urashima, Keisuke (ep20), Lamba Lu (ep19) *Maze the Megaburst Space (1997) - Kyle *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2007-2009) - Billy Katagiri, German Assembly Member *Natsume's Book of Friends: Four (2012) - Kotengu (ep8) *Rideback (2009) - Haruki Hishida *Tokyo Ghoul (2014) - Itsuki Marude *X (2001-2002) - Kakyō Kuzuki 'Anime Shorts' *Fullmetal Alchemist: 4-Koma Theater (2009-2010) - Jean Havoc 'Anime Specials' *Love Hina Christmas Special: Silent Eve (2000) - Keitarō Urashima *Love Hina Spring Special: I Wish Your Dream!! (2001) - Keitarō Urashima 'Movies' *Animal Forest: The Movie (2006) - Sakurajima *Cowboy Bebop The Movie: Knockin' on Heaven's Door (2001) - Lee Sampson *Digimon Frontier: Ancient Digimon Revival (2002) - Dinohumon *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2005) - Josef *Inuyasha The Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2002) - Akitoki Hōjō, Hōjō-kun *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2010) - Billy Katagiri *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Deoxys the Visitor (2004) - Takeshi *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Mew and the Wave Hero (2005) - Takeshi *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea: Manaphy (2006) - Takeshi *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: The Wishing Star of Seven Nights: Jirachi (2003) - Takeshi *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: ExtremeSpeed Genesect: Mewtwo Awakens (2013) - Sonans *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Arceus: To Conquering Space-Time (2009) - Takeshi *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai (2007) - Takeshi *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Giratina and the Bouquet of the (Frozen) Sky: Shaymin (2008) - Takeshi *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Phantom Ruler: Zoroark (2010) - Takeshi *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Celebi A Timeless Encounter (2001) - Takeshi *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Lord of the "UNKNOWN" Tower ENTEI (2000) - Takeshi *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back! (1998) - Takeshi, Hitokage 2 *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Revelation Lugia (1999) - Barriered *Pocket Monsters The Movie: The Guardians of Altomare (2002) - Takeshi *Pocket Monsters The Movie XY: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) - Sonans 'OVA' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (2006) - Solf J. Kimblee (ep4) *Love Hina: Again (2002) - Keitarō Urashima *Ranma ½: SUPER (1995-1996) - Eel Shop Owner (ep2), Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Another Century's Episode (2005) - Additional Voices *Another Century's Episode 2 (2006) - Akito Tenkawa *Aria: The Origination: The Sky Over the Blue Planet (2008) - Udo Ayanokoji the 51st *Dragon Force II: The Godforsaken Land (1998) - Clift *Everybody's Golf 5 (2007) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2009) - Amodar *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011) - Amodar/Captain Cryptic *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Maeda Keiji, Sasaki Kojirō *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Maeda Keiji, Sasaki Kojirō *Namco × Capcom (2005) - Krino Sandra, Zabel Zarock *Project X Zone (2012) - Zabel Zarock *Rurouni Kenshin: Meiji Swordsman Romantic Story: On Fire! Kyōto Rinne (2006) - Sagara Sanosuke *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Ford Romfellow *Sengoku Musou 3 (2009) - Maeda Keiji *Sengoku Musou 3: Fierce General Legends (2011) - Maeda Keiji *Super Smash Brothers X (2008) - Additional Voices *Tales of Innocence (2007) - Spada Belforma *Tales of Innocence R (2012) - Spada Belforma *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Spada Belforma *Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampires (1997) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2014. Category:Japanese Voice Actors